Gods and Goddess's
by Dotchi13
Summary: Short Stories of (Goddess) Hinata x (God/Mortal) (Chosen differently each time). Warning: If you do not like Neji x Hinata do not read. Well, at least the first chapter. Requests will be accepted.
1. Neji and Hinata

Zues- Naruto

Hera- Sakura

Poseidon- Itachi

Hades- Deidara

Athena- Ino

Artemis- Temari

Apollo- Kankuro

Hephaestus- Chouji

Dionysus- Gaara (Tobi will come later)

Ares- Pein

Aphrodite- Kurenai

Hestia- Tsunade

Hermes- Sasuke

Cupid- Shikamaru (No, he is not out of character. He's just usually bored)

Selene- Hinata

?(God of the Sun)- Neji

Persephone- Tenten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Is Obito Alive and not evil? Is Pein-Sama alive? No? Well that answers it.

Hinata was Selene, the Moon. And she was in love with her cousin, Neji, The sun.

She usually saw him when she sometimes comes out in the day, sometimes talking to Ayame, the goddess of childbirth as she does errands for women around the world.

She wears a gown of moonlight with a crown/diadam of moonlit Ice, with some jewels that Chouji had put into the crown that were of white or light blue colors that were soft. Her body was as pale as milk with her hair as dark blue as the night that surrounds her, her body the one of the most beautiful goddess as her eyes were pale pools of Pale lavender, her smile gentle and her face kind.

She watches as Tenten sneeks away from her Adoptive mother Tsunade's eye and plays with the saytrs and centaurs.

She watches as Kurenai and Shikamaru work their magic and people walks hand in hand together under the light she eminates.

She watches Sasuke as he goes and gives messages to Deidara.

She watches as the people who pray to Gaara party until she leaves and Neji shows up.

She turns away from the wars Pein start.

She listens to the composers as they are under Kankuro's inspiration.

She watches Temari when she is on the hunt, and casts her enough light to bathe.

She watches as people write books in candle-light from Ino giving them inspiration for plays or stories.

She watches as Itachi stirs up the seas to watch fleeting works of art of the ocean.

She watches as people sleep, and cast good dreams to children.

She is there for the world.

Neji was the Sun. And he was in love with his cousin, Hinata, The Moon.

He saw her as she came out to his light, sometimes talking to Ayame. He wishes to be in her place as she laughs, as she weeps.

He wears a robe of sunlight as he wears a crown of sunlight as well as Chouji had added bright and harsh jewels to his crown.

His hair was as brown as the freshly dug dirt from new graves, his eyes pools of grey, like the metal of the swords he reflects off of, his face stern as his skin was as tan as the people who work out in the fields under him.

He watched as Tenten was stolen by Deidara, who was madly in love with her as Tsunade had her back turned.

He watches as people were made and broken by love, by the manipulation of Shikamaru and Kurenai.

He watches as Sasuke runs around to bring people news.

He bring pain to people who drink away till they don't see or remember the light Hinata brings, the people who pray to Gaara most every week.

He alights the the gore of war, showing the sparkling blood as Pein leaves the battle feild, feeling satisfied.

He listens as People either approve or boo at composers, bringing them up or breaking them as Kankuro either puffs with pride or scowls at them for using his inspiration so poorly.

He watches as the hunters enter the woods after praying to Temari, some being more successful than others.

He watches as people watch plays or read stories that were done from Ino, watching as she looks for the crowds approval and to see if her inspirations will become famous.

He looks at the effects of mortals from Itachi's rages.

He watches as people wake up for the day before they go to bed for Hinata to visit them.

He is there for the world. But wishes he was with her.

Naruto had noticed this and frowned. Sakura looked too and sighed, " What has Kurenai done to them both?"

" It is what they did to them selves Sakura."

He then looked at Hinata to see she had no companions other than Ayame and sometimes Kakashi of the Dark.

He then beamed and said, " I think I know the solution for those two."

Sakura looks at him with bright green eyes and asks, " What shall you do for them?"

Naruto only beamed larger before he said, " I shall make something called an eclipse. It is where Hinata and Neji can see each other. In the first eclipse I shall tell them the news."

" Of what?" Asks Sakura, getting a little irratated.

" You see." He winked at her before he sent Sasuke after Hinata as he went to get Neji.

" What is this about Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata as she blushed seeing Neji come closer, their rays causing the world to turn red.

" Okay, you're both here. I have decreed that you are both married."

The two were both in shock. Happy shock, but shock nonetheless, " Wh-What?"

" This is what to be called in eclipse, when the sun meets the moon and the earth turns red. I marry you so that your children could be the stars, the new lights in the sky who surround their mother. Plus it's kind of obvious that you two like each other, so hop to it, we need some lighting in the sky!"

He then disappeared and the sun and the moon looked at each other before they ran to each other and conected to tear off the gown and robes of moonlight and sun, not wasting time to show each other that they love each other.

Soon enough, the people of earth saw their first two stars. The first star was called the North star by the Mortals, and Hinaette by the gods. The other was called The Second Star to The Right by story tellers, but Nejio was his name by the gods.

There were the most famous stars in the sky, except for the children who found joy in walking with their mother in the most infamous shapes. Aries, Piecies, etc.


	2. Extended Neji and Hinata

Here is a branch off from my first Short story of NejiHina!

Requested by My good friend Obito-Wan Kenobi, you rock! Keep up the good work with your own writing. :)

Neji: It's about time you updated _something_.

Dotchi: You're so mean Neji-san *Starts to cry*

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would try and make everyone's pairing dreams come true. But I don't and I can't :(

Neji and Hinata had off days. Mostly Hinata, like on what is called,The night of the New Moon.

She goes from the sky and walks umong mortals while they sleep.

Neji had warned her to stay away from the places they called taverns and away from the parties which Gaara holds, and even Gaara himself, afraid that he might influence her in a bad way.

Neji gets some off days too, like when 'Hides' behind The clouds which either Konohamaru, Moegi or Udon, the Three winds bring.

Really, he just goes down to earth, setting up some of the farthest of his children to take his place.

While Neji was going across the sky, and Hinata was not coming up, for it was the Night of the New Moon, Neji decided to do something for Hinata.

Now Neji, being the cruel and harsh thing he was, did not now what to do. So he swallowed his pride and went to Kurenai for advice. After the woman had sqeauled and laughed enough at the prospect, she told him to go to Chouji and get her some jewels, or to Tsunade and get one of her cherished flowers.

Neji had already swallowed his pride, but at this prospect he had to swallow it so hard that it went to his knees.

He went to Chouji and asked for something special.

He then went to Tsunade and got what was called Moon Lillies. They were said to flourish under Hinata's light, and they could live for days without wilting, and Neji had remembered back when they were little children and their fathers ruled the sky, Hinata's favorite flowers were Lillies, but the Lillies she loved most were the one that flourished under her fathers harsh gaze. The Moon Lillies.

As soon as Neji was done for the day, he changed into the best mortal robes he had.

It was Black as Night and on the back was a Yang (White) sign.

He had this for a long time, it was given to him by his father before he died and Neji took his place.

_Flashback..._

" Neji." His father, Hizashi called his teenage son.

" Yes father?" Neji had came quicker than the human eye could follow.

" I have something to give to you before I pass and you become the Sun God. Alright?"

Neji nodded and he followed his father into the palace where both the sun, the moon and they next in line were.

They went into Hizashi's room and they went to the pallet where his father slept.

Hizashi lifted the Mat and pulled out two boxes.

" Neji, there will be time when you find someone to love. And when you find them, you shall join them in mortality, weither they themselves are god or mortal, and when you do, wear this,"

He showed his son the Black as Night Kimono with the Yang sign.

" And they shall wear this."

He pulled out a kimono that was the color of the sky he was in on a sunny day, darker blue sown into the hemline with a Yin (Black) sign on the back.

" This shows that they are your opposite, the Yin to your Yang. When you both wear this in the mortal word, wear it both proudly."

_End Flashback..._

Neji pulled out the Box with The Blue Kimono and set it on the bed beside the flowers, writing a note before going to Chouji, who had finished the request. 

Hinata was walking in the streets when she heard laughter and dancing.

She followed the sound, curious and saw a Place full of Humans that were singing and dancing and drinking the night away.

" What are you doing here?" She turned her head to see Gaara, the God of Parties and Wine, standing beside her.

She squeaked and looked at the ground quickly.

Gaara chuckled, " And who might you be?"

" H-Hinata."

" The Moon Goddess. I have wanted to meet you, but it seems as though time had prevented that, ne?"

Hinata blushed slightly as she nodded.

" What do you think of my party?"

Hinata looked in and smiled lightly, " Everyone looks so happy."

Gaara snorted, " It's because they're drunk."

Hinata turned to him and cocked her head, " Drunk?" 

Neji was down on earth where Hinata was last located, in China, somewhere where one of the muses said would soon become Hong Kong.

It was small for the moment, but it will flourish it time.

Neji walked the streets and people gave him a look that said either, ' _Sap._' or swooning looks that said, ' _That girl he's going to is lucky._' Neji only ignored them and walked on.

He kept going till he saw a party going on.

Normally he would've ignored it, if not for The God Gaara and his wife standing in front of it, Talking.

Neji clenched his fist tighter on the flowers and stalked forward.

He grabbed her and pulled her to him faster than the eye could see.

" Gaara." He growled.

" Neji." He answered cooly.

" Stay away from my Wife."

" W-We were j-just talking N-Neji."

Neji only sent a killer glare in Gaara's direction before dragging Hinata away.

As soon as Neji dragged her away to a nice enough spot, a clearing beside a small pond where the frogs croaked and crickets chirped, he looked at her.

She looked guilty and sad.

" Hinata."

She looked up at him with slightly tearful eye, " Are you mad at me?"

Neji tried not to look at her as he said, " Not really. But you're still going to get punished Hinata."

She looked at him fearfully before Neji lifted up his hand and...

Tweaked her nose.

Her cheeks puffed up as she rubbed her nose, " Neji!"

He chuckled before he held out the Lillies, " For you Hinata-sama."

In Neji's presence the flowers were closed, but as soon as they were toward Hinata, they opened to show delicate White petals with small streaks of blue and silver.

Hinata gasped in delight as Neji then held out the box in which the Kimono was stored.

She opened it with care and her eyes watered at the sight of the kimono and as she read the note.

_You are the Yin to My Yang, _

_The Moon to My sun, _

_The Dew to my Drop. _

_I love you my Darling._

She pulled it out and looked to Neji, Who nodded and as she went to go and change, Father Nature, Shino, summoned fireflies for more lighting to the beautiful scene, before turning away after giving a look to Neji that said unlike the others, he owed him.

Neji nodded as Shino disappeared.

Hinata came back and Neji blushed at her sheer Beauty at how the kimono fit her so well.

He then went to her and clasped her hands, " Hinata, I understand that we are already married. But, I wanted to give this to you.

He opened the last box and there was Chouji's masterpiece.

It was plain, but Hinata didn't like Gaudy things anyways.

It was a ring made of the finest silver in the earth, the diamond set into it was the size of a pea and sparkled nicely in the light of the fireflies.

She looked up to him crying, and was about to say something before Neji put a finger on her lips and said,

" Don't say anything Hinata. Tonight is a night with no words."

He then slipped the ring onto her finger before taking her hands and stepping onto the water, walking on it as he brought her with him.

They danced to the song of The crickets and the in tune Croaking of the frogs, illuminating the night with their happiness. 

Alright! How was it?

Hinata: I liked it...

Gaara: Why did you make me into a bad guy?

Neji: And you made my poems suck.

Dotchi: I didn't try to make you a bad guy Gaara, you were really just there and Neji got jealous, you were also just very blunt in stating things.

And Neji... I'm not even going to answer you.

And to Obito-Wan Kenobi, I'm sorry if Neji isn't jealous enough of you! *Cries lightly*


	3. Itachi and Hinata

Alright, to the kind-of request from Darth-Taisha, who said that she liked Cupid and Apollo. I didn't really know how to work it because they hated each other, so I tried the next best thing.

The pairing is Itachi and Hinata. Itachi as Apollo and Hinata as Cupid. Daphene was Tenten.

Naruto: 'Bout time you got off your ass and did something.

Dotchi: Dobe.

Naruto: What the-

Dotchi: Disclaimer: I don't Naruto. But I wish I could for a day! So many things would be done *Sigh*

* * *

Zues- Fugaku

Hera- Mikoto

Athena- Sakura

Artemis- Sasuki (Fem Sasuke)

Apollo- Itachi

Aphrodite- Hanabi

Helios- Chouji

Ares- Kakuzu

Hermes- Naruto

* * *

Itachi raised his fist in frustration, almost hitting the Laurel Tree that used to be his beloved Tenten.

He heard the river almost chuckle and he stared angrily at where her father, Gai, rested.

Itachi soon sighed, keeping hold of his emotions before he went to the branch of the Laurel tree and snapped off a branch before making a wreath.

He heard the hearty bellow of Laughter mixed with an evil cackle and he turned to see Hanabi and Chouji laughing.

He rose an eyebrow in question but Chouji only said, " I just find it funny that you were rejected."

" And I find it hilarious that Hinata lost her temper like that and made you do that." Hanabi giggled.

Itachi knew since he raised his fist that it was Hinata's doing.

He was going to corner her later. Right after he got out of depression.

He sighed and walked away from the pair as Hanabi went to go and tell this to her lover Kakuzu about this before spearding the gossip to everyone else.

Itachi went to a secluded place near Mount Olimpus and started to play his Lyre which he had gotten from Naruto.

The song was sad and made springs and Cypresses weep and the birds stop their tunes and hide away from the melancholy aura that filled the clearing.

As soon as the song finished Sasuki appeared beside him.

" Brother." She said looking at him.

He merely looked at her as his fingers started to play another song.

Sasuki rolled her eyes before she leaned against him, " Tell me what's wrong."

Itachi sighed and said, " Tenten..."

Sasuki snorted, " You know that wasn't real. And what about Hinata, aren't you going to get revenge?"

Itachi looked up at the sky where Chouji was and said, " What can I exactly do to her Sasuki without her doing it again, knowing it was me?"

Sasuki looked at her brother's forlorn face and thought, ' Well, Hinata isn't all that bad, he was just pushing her buttons on purpose. I think we all know it.'

She then stood and said, " I need to go talk to Naruto."

" And why would you need to do that my Foolish Little Sister?" Asked Itachi as he looked dully at his sister, his black eyes burning holes into her body.

" No reason Dear Brother. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." She then did something that he'd done to her all their life.

She poked him in the forehead before turning and walking away.

Sasuki stood before Naurto.

* * *

" Hello Beautiful." Naruto smiled at her.

Sasuki only rolled her eyes in disgust before she thawcked him over the head with her bow.

" Dobe, I want you to get a hold of Hinata's bow."

" Eh? Hinata-chan?"

" Dobe, yes that was who I meant."

" Fine." Naruto grasped her hands, " But only if you get me a date."

Sasuki had a tick mark on her head as she yanked away her hands, " Fine. I'll talk to Sakura if you get the job done!"

Naruto saluted, " Yes ma'am."

* * *

Naruto had snuck into Hinata's home and stole her bow before sneaking back to Sasuki.

He had a perverted grin and a blush on his face.

" What?" Sasuki dead-panned.

Naruto giggled, " Hinata was in the Shower."

Sasuki twitched and hit him with her bow.

* * *

She took up Hinata's and went to find her brother.

" Itachi, Come with me. I have a way to get back at her."

Itachi looked at Sasuki and said, " If you involved Naruto in this scheme I want no part."

Sasuki bit her lip before shaking her head and grabbing him, Snarling, " Just come with me!"

Sasuki led Itachi near the top of Olympus and said, " I promise you brother, you won't regret coming with me."

Itachi crossed his arms, " Hn."

Sasuki sighed before saying, " Naruto is bringing the equipment for us to do this. Alright?"

Itachi eyed Sasuki and they heard Naruto talking to someone.

Sasuki scowled, " Damn Dobe I told him not to bring anyone."

Sasuki then disappeared, leaving her brother alone as Naruto just came into eyesight, " Itachi!"

Itachi sighed and cursed his sister.

Little did he know she was right above him, tilted a little enough to get a glimpse of his back.

Naruto was dragging Hinata and Itachi narrowed his eyes as the tension in the area seemed to go up a notch.

Hinata blushed as Naruto looked around, " Where 's Sasuki?"

" She found you brought someone else and took to the hills." Itachi said, eyes trained on Hinata as Hinata looked up almost shyly at him.

It was at that moment that Sasuki let loose an arrow and her brother fell deeply in love with Hinata before she ran to the other side and shot Hinata.

Naruto was ignored as Itachi and Hinata stepped before each other. Itachi's lyre dropped as Hinata's 'Angel' wings went back for their hands to touch as her face was encased in blush and Itachi had a dusty pink hue on his cheeks as well.

Naruto smirked and flew away on his sandals, going a little ways away before meeting with Susuki.

" It worked!"

" Of course it did." Sasuki muttered before she started walking away.

" Hey!"

Sasuki turned and eyed Naruto, " What Dobe?"

" What about the date?!"

" I said I'll talk to-" Sasuki couldn't finish her sentence as Naruto appeared almost out of nowhere, grabbing her by the arms and slamming his lips onto hers.

All the while Naruto had an arrow in his hand as he poked Sasuki in the Back.

* * *

The sight of the two couples had Hanabi laughing at the Irony with Fugaku and Mikoto chuckling with her.

Itachi and Hinata were walking in the gardens hand and hand as Hinata had her bow by her side again and that morning Sasuki was slamming Naruto's head on the breakfast table, gritting out, " I. Know. What. You. Did. Dobe."

Then not five seconds later she was cradling Narutos head, saying she was sorry but he brought it on himself.

Fugaku bet that Sasuki was going to kill Naruto before they got engaged and Mikoto and Hanabi were betting that they would have a wedding right next to Itachi and Hinata.

But what do they know? Must ask the Fates, but maybe they aren't for talking.

* * *

Alright! 'Nother Chapter done!

1. Hanabi and Kakuzu are my favorite crack pairing with Hanabi and it does seem to make some kind of sense...

2. And If you were wondering how Naruto got Hinata up there to find Sasuki and Itachi was that he said that he thought he had seen her bow and wanted to know if she wanted to search for it with him. She of course said yes.

Hope you like it Taisha!


	4. RTN Sasuke and RTN Hinata

Dotchi13: Hello All! Now I know one of you out there had voted on the Poll for Sasori to be the next one but-

Sasori: She could not do that because _he_ beat me to the punch

*Dotchi on the ground with the Black eye of inspiration as RTN Sasuke stands there in boxing Gloves*

RTN Sasuke: ...

RTN Hinata: Let's just get on with the story...

* * *

Zues: RTN Sasuke

Hera: RTN (Kind of) Hinata

Aphrodite: Sakura (Yes, Real Sakura)

* * *

She was being stupid.

She kept scolding herself at why she would let him stay, or why she should stay.

Pride kept her from putting a toe out the palace in _that way_, but she didn't know why she didn't boot his womanizing ass out when he was sleeping with that Pink-haired Tramp who cheats on her husband with thousands of other lovers.

Hinata laughed at the Irony, because the Tramp reminded her of her husband.

She then sighed, why didn't she leave?

He couldn't have any power over her.

Even if he was King of the Gods, that thought was laughable.

She looked around their room, staring at the insignia of a Phoenix on the wall.

She was stupid even then. Letting herself pity a wet Phoenix.

She scowled at herself when she remembered Sasuke transforming before her, and seducing her before marrying her.

At that very thought Hinata's scowl worsened as her hands tightened on the covers.

How in the Underworld did he let himself get tied down if he was going to do this?

At that very thought, the door to their bedroom opened.

* * *

Sasuke looked into the room and flinched at the dark aura and the scowl on his wife's face.

He clutched onto the flower that he held, as she was before him in an instant, grabbing him by the collar before punching out one of his lights.

Sasuke fell his eye swell up and discolor as she hit him again, causing his nose to bleed as she shouted,

" You stupid, Stupid Idiot!"

Sasuke then held up the flower.

It was not like the Roses he gave other women.

An Apple Blossom.

It was small, but it meant so much to Hinata.

She dropped Sasuke uncerimonially to the ground as she cupped the small Blossom in her hands.

She smiled gently, going down on one knee and kissing her bloodied husband before walking away, knowing he'll get up later.

Sasuke smiled a small smile as his wife sat on their bed with the blossm delicately in her hands.

This was why he loved his wife.

Hinata looked over to her bloodied heap of a husband and his small smile, and her gentle yet once-in a lifetime smile stayed as she thought,

' _This is why I never leave..._'

* * *

Dotchi: If you have never heard of the Story of Zues and Hera, then here it is...

Zues had wanted to sleep with Hera, but Hera refused him every time. So Zues concoted a plan. One night it was raining in Mount Olympus and Hera had found a wet peacock in her throne room (Apparently even before she became queen, she thought she should get something like it). The Peacock had hopped into her lap and transformed into Zues himself. Soon after Zues and Hera were married. For their marriage Gaia (Mother Earth) had given Hera a tree of Golden Apples, which is why the Apple Blossom would be something special for Hinata (Hera). Hera loved it, and made a gaurd with eyes all over his body to watch over the tree. (If that is not accurate, tell me and I will change it)

RTN Sasuke: Read and Review

Dotchi: Do it and Sasuke will blow you a Kiss. (Or Hinata will If you want it...)


	5. Sasori and Hinata

Dotchi: Alright, here's the one for Sasori

Sasori: 'Bout time...

Dotchi: Shut up. Now I know that The Summary Said that every time Hinata is a Goddess, well I had to bend my own rules for this one, Sorry.

Kisame: And you wonder why no one reviews your stories...

Dotchi: Shut Up Kisame! I am the Authoress, I can turn you to Sushi!

Kisame: You wouldn't...

Dotchi: I would, now Shut Up! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I mean, would I be here If I did? No.

* * *

Hephaestus- Sasori

Aphrodite- Temari

Mortal Girl- Hinata

Ares- Naruto

Poseidon- Pein

Zues- Tobi

The Goddess of Immortality and Youth- Kurenai

* * *

They called him a fool behind his back. They thought he didn't know.

But who WOULDN'T know?

His 'wife' slept with thousands, how could he not notice the signs?

But it was fine, he had a lover too.

He wasn't like his wife who had 5 men a night, or like Pein who did the same, sleezying around when he had his beautiful wife before him, he wanted only one each life time.

This time, he chose the Cousin of a Black-smith.

She was plain, but in a pretty sort of way with long Indigo hair and pale skin.

She was kind to him as he visited earth, that was the reason for choosing her.

Her kindness, gentleness and Care for him when he was 'Wounded' by a few Idiots.

Soon enough he had an infatuation on the girl.

Soon thereafter he asked her to be with him.

He may not be able to move his legs, but her felt like dancing for joy when she said yes to being with him.

She didn't know he was God at that time, but when Sasori noticed her growing older, he felt like he wanted to keep her forever.

So he took her to Tobi, who had let him go to the Goddess Kurenai to be Immortal and Young forever, Having accounted for The Mistake of the Prince (1).

Soon he had the Pretty Hinata by his side, Forever Young, Immortal, Forever there to praise his work, to watch as he made sparks fly with his Hammer and Anvil, Forever to Recieve beautiful gifts from him.

Pein asked why he didn't go for a more Good looking girl, Tobi asked the Same.

He had told them impatiently to come by Sundown, at 6, and not to be late.

They came and they saw what wonders he made for her, how she praised him, as she watched him with awe as he made her Beautiful Jewels, for her Neck only.

Sure, he gave some jewels to his wife, but she neither paid attention, nor did he care anymore what she thought.

Tobi and Pein never asked That question again, of why he was with her, **his** Hinata.

And Sasori is Happy to this day, with his not-so-secret Second Wife and how he sees the reflection of Sparks in her pale eyes.

* * *

Dotchi: Sorry. It was short and Stupid, but I didn't know what really to work with.

Sasori: Read and Review, Love or Hate.

(1) The Mistake of the Prince was where a star fell in Love with a handsome Prince. She gave him Immortality, but she forgot to give him eternal Youth and he got older and older before he became the World's First Grasshopper.

Boy Was she Shocked when she saw him!


End file.
